Power tools, such as walk behind power trowels or concrete finishing machines, are used by contactors and construction companies to finish (e.g. smooth, polish) the surface of concrete slabs. An operator maneuvers the power tool by grasping and applying forces to a handle assembly which is coupled to the power tool. During operation of the power tool, vibrations are created by the power tool (e.g. engine or impact vibrations) and transmitted through the handle assembly to the operator.
Attempts have been made to reduce the amount of vibrations transmitted to the operator by providing “low-vibration” handle assemblies with vibration dampening assemblies (e.g. see the disclosure of the below-incorporated U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,980). However, these prior art handle assemblies are ineffective in reducing vibrations transmitted to the operator when compared to the handle assembly of the present disclosure described herein.
The following U.S. patents incorporated herein by reference in its entirety:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,330 discloses a pitch control mechanism for surface finishing machines. The machines include a series of tilt-able horizontal blades carried by a rotor and the blades are adapted to rotate in contact with and finish a concrete surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,980 discloses a rotary power trowel having a safety clutch, a gyroscopic stabilizing ring, blade pitch control, and an adjustable handle.